


Prince Hal

by BookDragon13



Category: Picnic (2013), Picnic - Inge
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Relationships: Hal Carter/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Prince Hal

“Your Highness.”

You rolled your eyes. “Hal, you know you don’t have to call me that.”

Hal chuckled and winked at you. “I know but I like how you react to hearing it. Bet it sounds better coming off my lips than anyone else’s.”

If only he knew how true that was. But it wasn’t to be. Your parents would announce your engagement tomorrow to some stuffy princeling who knew as little about you as you did about him. If you could choose who you were to marry, it’d be Hal, the stable boy. He knew you better than anyone else and it didn’t matter to him that you were a princess and he worked with the horses.

You shook your head at him. “Doesn’t matter if it does or not, Hal. I don’t want to be reminded of what I am when I’m with you.”

Hal nodded and saddled the horses. The two of you rode out to the meadow outside the city, where you always felt calm. Once there, you and Hal got off your horses, tied them to a tree, and layed down in the grass. There, in the grass, you and Hal talked about everything and nothing. But then a thought crossed your mind.

“You know, I’ve never had sex. And I’m supposed to be engaged tomorrow. I want to know more about it and have a good experience before I meet my betrothed.” You shuddered at the last word.

It felt like forever before Hal said anything. “How do you know your betrothed will be bad at it?”

You scoffed. “Even his name sounds pretentious and stuffy. Prince Benedict Henry.”

Hal grimaced at that. “It does! Ugh, why do royalty name their kids such bad names? It’s embarrassing!”

“I know!“ you agreed. “Especially when the names are so pretentious!”

“Probably just another reminder that they’re royalty and the rest are not.” Hal sighed. And you figured he was right. But you decided you needed to get back to the topic you wanted to talk about.

“Anyway, back to what I was saying-I want to have a good time to remember when I’m married.” You took a deep breath before asking, “will you have sex with me, Hal? Let me find out what it’s really like?”

Hal looked at you, shock and some concern on his face. The longer it was before he answered, the more you felt nervous and embarrassed.

“What made you decide on me?”

You shrugged. “Well, I know you would take care of me, and I want my first time to be with someone I l…” you couldn’t say love, not now! “Someone I care about. And that’s you.”

A blush crept up your face as Hal looked you over. It seemed like he could tell you were holding something back, but wouldn’t mention it. You knew you made the right choice, though. Who else could you trust more than your best friend?

Hal nodded, and you let go of the breath you’d been holding. Thank goodness for that! Then you realized that he was closer than before, merely a breath away. Hal took your waist in his hands and pulled you to him, nothing between your bodies except the clothes you wore. And then he kissed you!

What a kiss it was too-gentle but demanding, igniting a spark in you that you knew could only be quenched by Hal. Before long, Hal had your dress off and he was inside you. While it hurt a little, the pain was offset by how good it felt. You loved how well Hal took care of you as he thrust inside you, playing with your clit and sucking on your nipples. It made you whine and whimper, and it wasn’t long before you orgasmed. But Hal kept going, clearly not done. You came again, this time triggering Hal to cum. Nothing had ever felt as good as when you felt him cum inside you.

You panted as Hal pulled out. “Thank you, Hal. That was much better than I thought it would be.”

Hal grinned at you. “You’re welcome, your highness.”

~the next day~

Everything was in place. It was time for your parents to introduce you to your betrothed.

“His Royal Highness, Prince Benedict Henry.”

It was Hal.

Hal looked shyly at you, embarrassed that he hadn’t been able to tell you the truth before today. That didn’t mean you weren’t angry at him. You were mad as hell.

“What made you think this was a good idea?!” You whispered to Hal as the feast for the introduction was going on.

“I wanted to get to know you without all that royalty stuff getting in the way.” His eyes were pleading for you to understand. “No balls, no stuffy bowing and curtsying, no formal dinners… besides, it felt good to get my hands dirty and do real work. I, um… fell in love with you along the way and couldn’t find the courage to tell you who I really am. I’m truly sorry for deceiving you like that.”

You sighed, your anger starting to leave you. “I fell in love with Hal the stable boy. I know you’ll say that you’re the same person, even though you’re a prince now. But it’s going to take time for me to trust that.”

Hal nodded, completely understanding your worries and fears. Things may not ever be totally the same, but at least he could show you now what he was like as a prince, and not just what he was like as a man. At least Hal could hope you would love him as a prince, too.

“Do I have to call you Benedict Henry now?” You asked.

“Ugh, please don’t,” Hal wrinkled his nose in displeasure at the thought. “Only my mother calls me that, and that’s only when I’m in trouble!”

You grinned mischievously, a twinkle in your eye. “Why do I get the feeling like that’s almost all the time?”

Hal laughed. “Because you’ve met me? I’ve been well known in my kingdom for being a troublemaker.”

“Maybe I should ask your mother for some stories of the things you’ve done? I’m sure she has the best ones to tell me!”

“I’m sure she does.” Hal grinned wolfishly. “But I can tell you about things I didn’t get in trouble for that I probably should have.”

You tapped your finger on your chin. “Why don’t you tell me, tonight, when this feast is over, in my bedroom?”

“Gladly.”


End file.
